The Wimp
| mindmg = 7 | maxdmg = 9 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} Overview The Wimp is a low-level soldier with a weak machine gun attack. The attack animation shows the Wimp firing wildly, as if he lacks control of his own gun. The first few ranks require an absurdly high and resource costs, for extremely little gain - single points of and increases, so little that they do not affect the primary attack. Once The Wimp reaches Rank 6, the stats jump to high levels and two new attack options can be researched which will truly reward the player's investment, as long as the player has enough to research these attacks. The Juiced Hook will swipe three adjacent spaces in the front row, selectable by The Wimp and not restricted to his position, unlike other "swipe" attacks. The Juiced Clap gives The Wimp a ranged attack of sorts, sending a shockwave down an entire column that will even get past blocking units. However, these attacks can only be performed from the front rank. Both these attacks also do 50% armor piercing and have critical bonuses against Soldier units. The Wimp's low cost and short build and heal time make them ideal for occupying forces and front line fodder. In PvP, players tend to find that the best way to deal with opposing The Wimps is with chemical/poison, especially Heavy Chemical Tanks which can practically saturate an entire field. Attacks Rifle= | weaponicon = | rank = 1 | damagetype = | numattacks = 3 | mindmg = 7 | maxdmg = 9 | baseoffense = 22 | offense2 = 22 | offense3 = 22 | offense4 = 22 | offense5 = 32 | offense6 = 52 | damage2 = - | damage3 = - | damage4 = - | damage5 = - | damage6 = - | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} }} |-| Pick-me-up= | attacks = | weaponicon = | rank = 6 | damagetype = | mindmg = 144 | maxdmg = 216 | baseoffense = 56 | offense6 = 86 | damage6 = - | cooldown = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs. Soldiers | cost = , , , | notes = Attacks 3 spaces in front. }} }} |-| Pick-me-up= | attacks = | weaponicon = | rank = 6 | damagetype = | mindmg = 144 | maxdmg = 216 | baseoffense = 56 | offense6 = 86 | damage6 = - | cooldown = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 50 | crit = 20% vs. Soldiers | cost = , , , | notes = Attack is not obstructed by Blocking units. }} }} Statistics 1,000 500 |pc3 = 10,000 3,000 |pc4 = 100,000 10,000 5 |pc5 = 1,000,000 8,000 15 |pc6 = 1,500,000 12,000 5 |uv1 = 4 |uv2 = 5 |uv3 = 6 |uv4 = 7 |uv5 = 16 |uv6 = 44 |notes = }} Costs Updates 2.5 hotfix * Juiced Clap attack pattern reverted back to single column, doing full damage. 2.4 * Juiced Clap attack pattern changed from single column to T-pattern, with reduced damage to outer spaces. 2.2 * Added. Gallery File:TheWimp_transformation.png|The Wimp, in various states of attack. Category:2.2 Patch